This invention is directed to unitary dispensing containers, and to a method for the fabrication of such containers.
Packaging systems that blow-mold, fill and seal containers such as bottles, bags, and the like, enjoy widespread commercial acceptance because of ease of fabrication and reduced labor costs. Moreover, such a packaging system obviates the need for costly auxiliary equipment that cleans and handles empty containers, fills the containers, and subsequently seals the filled containers. A packaging system of the foregoing type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,155 to Hansen.
Since the complete filling cycle for a container takes place in an enclosed environment when the aforementioned form, fill and seal packaging system is employed, this system is well-suited for sterile and aseptic packaging of parenteral solutions and the like substances. However, for such solutions it is desirable to provide a container having an access aperture of controlled dimensions that can receive a draining spike without undersirable leaking when it is desired to drain the container contents. For non-collapsible containers it is also desirable to provide a venting aperture provided with an outwardly projecting stem or boss of controlled outside dimensions so that an air filter can be conveniently mounted thereon when the container contents is drained.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to consistently attain the requisite dimensional control in a unitary blow-molded container, particularly for internal dimensions. The present invention, however, provides unitary dispensing containers having access apertures and unitary, externally projecting members of predetermined, relatively closely controllable dimensions.